How About A Date?
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: First dates are always a disaster. ...Right? AfterTS-2 Woody/Buzz


"Wanna go on a date?" A voice asked.

"What!" The other voice asked confused.

"Do you?"

"Buzz, is there something wrong with you? Are you having to much tea again?" Woody asked in a mumble.

"We'll, I've never been on a date. I see you and Bo do it. So." Buzz shrugged looking at his best friend. "You ARE my best friend."

"Why are you asking me this? Why don't you ask Jessie or, some other girl toy." Woody crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know what I'm trying to say, cowboy." Buzz raised a brow. Woody sighed, actually he did. Still, out of everyone he ask him.

"Ok. Buzz Lightyear." Woody said finally playing along. "I would love to go on a date with you. Now tell me where are you going to take me." He placed a hand on his waist and tapped his boot, like a girl.

Buzz grinned. "Good. I know a good window in the kitchen. When Andy leaves with his family, we set up there. Yes?"

"Alright." Woody said quite amused.

"What time should I-"

"I don't think so. I'll be picking you up." Buzz smiled.

"Picking me...up?"

"Yes. What kind of gentlemen would I be to not pick up his date."

"Well I guess you're right. I'm glad you thought about it." Woody said curving his lips. "You are quite the gentlemen."

"Of course."

"So the time?"

"Seven." Buzz told him walking off.

"Seven it is." Woody blinked seeing the space ranger walk off. Oi, what did he get himself into?

He tried to explain during the time to the toys that he and Buzz would not be in contact for a while, and that if anything were to happen. They would have to try and deal with it themselves. They asked him what the two would be doing. Woody said it was nothing to worry about and it was just some rules and plans they would be thinking of. The toys believed him.

Around 6:50 Woody decided to wait by the door of Andy's room for him. He wasn't sure where he was right now. Since he walked off four hours before, he hadn't seen him around. For a date with his best friend. He actually felt nervous. He messed with his hat, badge, and even belt. Maybe he was just so nervous because out of the blue. Your best friend ask you on a date. Especially since Buzz knows Woody has Bo…

The toy looked up to see the space ranger with a bow tie. Where'd he find that? "Right on time, space toy." Woody purred.

"I would never be late." Buzz said stretching out his hand. Woody place his hand on top of Buzz's. Buzz begin to walk, he reached the stairs. "I can't make you go down all these."

"It's no big deal I can-" The cowboy then found himself being flipped up and his feet were no longer touching the ground. "Buzz! What are you doing?"

"Shh." Buzz simply said and begin to jump down. After two steps Woody clung onto Buzz to keep himself from jumping so much off of Buzz's arms. His best friend seemed to have a pleasant face when he did so, but said nothing. Once they were at the bottom Woody looked up. He glanced at Buzz and quickly pushed himself off.

"Haha, sorry." He said nervously.

"No it's alright."

The two walked over to their destination, the kitchen. Once there Woody was shocked. He saw a little table sitting on the window ledge, with a couple of rose petals, and how Buzz got the candle there and lit. Woody didn't know.

"Like it?" The space ranger asked jumping up to the seats.

"Like it…?" Woody shook his head, going up as well. "How'd you do all this?"

"Eh it wasn't much of a big deal." Buzz told him. Motioning for him to sit down, which the doll did.

"You know you really didn't have to do all of thi-"

"Woody?" A voice shouted. He cringed slightly. "Who in blazes?" He whispered to himself. "I'll be back Buzz." Woody got up and begin to walk away, but felt something grab his arm.

"Woody we're on a date." Buzz told him.

Woody sighed. "I-I know Buzz. I'll be back OK? I just gotta see who it is, and what they want." Buzz let him go and watched the cowboy go into the living room. Woody didn't want anyone to go into the kitchen. He didn't want anyone to know that the two were on a date. That they _weren't _making rules and planning. Instead, having queer moment by a window ledge.

"Woody?" The voice called again. He saw as he walked closer. "Ah! Bo." He set a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh there you are." She said sweetly. "I was looking for you."

"Were you? Oh sorry." Was it bad that Woody didn't mention anything about his and Buzz's 'date' to Bo? Eh-heh. "What is it that you need?"

"Well I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Did you?" Woody looked back at the kitchen. He looked back at Bo and shook his head. "Sorry Bo not right now."

"Why not?"

"Well you see my and Buzz are-"

"-On a date." Buzz said and crossed his arms. Woody looked behind himself and bit his lip. "Buzz."

"You were taking a while. So I came."

"You're on a date with Buzz?" Bo asked, her cane about to grab Woody's neck.

"It's not like that. He just asked me to help him you know…"

"Did he?" Bo didn't sound so amused, and she glanced at Buzz. Buzz just stood there not really minding Woody's excuse. He understood, he just wished he wasn't so afraid to express it.

"Bo it's just-" He began to feel himself being dragged. "-a guy and guy thing." He began to shout as he got farther away. "Don't worry!" Were his last words as he was dragged back up to the window ledge.

"Now that we have no more disturbances." Buzz simply said.

"Buzz I was trying to talk to Bo." Woody said not impressed.

"Woody, you can't just blow someone off like that. Especially when you're on a date with someone."

The cowboy doll bit his lip once again. He curled out a sigh and nodded. "You're right." He actually did feel bad for putting Buzz out there like that. He wasn't going to do it again.

"Well, Buzz." Woody said trying to fix the whole thing. He leaned in closer. "What do we have?"

"Well I'm glad you asked because-"

"Woody!" Two voiced called in a hysteric. Woody face-palmed, his face twisting.

"Who in the world?"

"WOODY!" The voiced called once again.

"Buzz can I?"

"Go ahead." Buzz said with a irritated sigh. Woody quickly stumbled up and went down, walking back into the living room.

"Mr. Potatohead, Hamm. What do you want?" The doll asked.

"Tell this porker to give me back my pieces."

"Well tell Mr. Detachable pieces to give me back my coins."

"Guys." Woody started out. "Didn't I tell you that if you had an issue to try and deal with it yourselves?"

"Yeah but-"

"You guys need to get along more. If I wasn't here, this whole place would blow up."

Hamm and Mr. Potatohead looked at each other.

"Ok, give me the coins, then I'll give you the pieces."

"How should I know if I should trust you, huh?"

"Do you want them or not?" As they continued to bicker they were suddenly realized that Woody was no longer in front of them. They looked up to see him over Buzz's shoulder. They gave each other odd looks. Then remembered that they were planning.

"Deal with it yourself guys." Woody yelled. Buzz jumped up to the same window, and set Woody down. "Sorry." The cowboy said.

"It's alright. Maybe I should've picked a more private place."

"Yeah." The two stared at each other then chuckled.

"Well anyway Buzz. What do you have for this date?"

"First I was thinking we could just chat a little. Then we would move out the window and sit down. Look out at the moon and the sta-"

Woody then heard barking and turn to see that Buster was looking at the toy trying to reach for them.

"Buster. Go away." Woody called in a growl. Buzz just stared at the dog. This wasn't going well. He wasn't getting any kick out of this. Buster kept his barking at a loud volume not letting the two toys to have their 'date.'

Buzz stood up. Woody glanced over, "Stop." The space ranger said in a demanding tone. Something Woody had never really heard. Buster actually had listened. "Now go." He watched as the dog whimpered and pattered away up the stairs.

"Wow Buzz." Woody felt warm for a moment as it smothered away back into the rose scented candle Buzz set up.

"As I was saying. We go out and look at the stars and the moon." Buzz continued to talk and Woody sat there with a smile.

-Upstairs-  
It was a bad idea for Buzz to send the dog away, or at least. It was a bad idea that he went upstairs. Buster entered in Andy's room and the toys paused and looked at him.

"Buster." Rex muttered in a scared tone.

"It's ok. He'll leave." Slinky said. "Shoo Buster." He told the dog. The live dog stared at Slinky and suddenly he was around his mouth.

"Oh my gosh Buster has turn into a cannibal!" Rex cried in a panic.

"Well you shut your prehistoric hole." Mr. Potatohead said.

"Oh what do we do?" Mrs. Potatohead looked at her husband.

"Who knows how to tame Buster?" Jessie asked.

"Woody of course!" Slinky cried trying to get away from the dog. Buster stopped in his tracks and stared at all the other toys. They all froze and Hamm whispered. "Who wants to get Woody?"

Jessie raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"But Woody is busy with Buzz." Slinky said frozen in his place as well. He looked over at everyone.

"This is important." Mr. Potatohead said. "All the two are doing anyway is making plans ain't much of a big deal." Rex was breathing heavily, having a hard time not to move. "I'm freaking out!" He cried and Buster begin to attack all of the toys, from the sudden outburst.

"Way to go!" All of them yelled at Rex as they tried to run away from the untamed dog. Jessie quickly went out the room and was stopped by Bo who was coming out of Molly's room from all the commotion.

"Where are you going Jessie?" Bo asked.

"To talk to Woody so he can stop Buster."

"You really shouldn't" Bo held onto her cane tightly. Unamused by the fact that Woody was on a date with Buzz. The fact that he agreed upon it shocked her. Maybe secretly he was…No. Impossible.

"But it's an emergency and the Sheriff has to know."

"Woody is on a date." Jessie gave an odd look after Bo's statement. "Date?" She question.

"With Buzz."

"Buzz?" She looked shocked. "I thought he said that he was making plans and rules. Not making smoochy faces at each other."

"Well they are, and they are not doing that." Bo corrected her.

"Then what are they doing…?" Jessie asked looking down the stairs.  
-

Woody let out a laugh. It filled the space ranger's heart with joy to hear it. Now that no one was bothering him. He was getting closer to Woody. Probably making him even realize that going out with a male wasn't so bad.

"I need to be around more when these sort of things happen." Woody stated. "I mean why would Hamm and Rex do-"

"Sheriff!"

"…Not again." Woody rubbed his temple. Buzz sat un-phased.

"Buzz." Woody asked, and he waved him off. He felt bad, Buzz's face didn't seem quite happy about it. Woody knew he was trying to hide his emotion. Which only created more guilt. He jumped down and walked into the living room.

"Jessie." He paused. "And Bo…" She followed Jessie right behind her.

"I don't mean to interrupt your date, but we have a big issue." Jessie said. Woody almost shot Bo a glare. He knew she told Jessie. She was behind her in fact. Though he kept it in his might to stop the face.

"Not on a date." He mumbled. The cowboy let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's Buster. He's attacking all the toy." She said a bit in a frantic.

"Oh no." Woody sighed. "Ok, don't worry. I'll fix it."

"Really? That's great!" She cried holding Woody's arm. Woody simply nodded and turned back into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" He then heard Bo say.

"I have to go back, and tell Buzz that I won't be there for a couple minutes." Woody said but he didn't bother to look at her.

"This is important Woody." She try to say.

"So is Buzz." Woody admitted. "I can't just leave him there like that." Bo craned his neck with her cane. He gasped slightly feeling himself being dragged back. "Buzz knows. You need to help the other toys."

"Bo." Woody's voice actually strict. He pulled her crane off and was about to say something until all the toys from upstairs begin to tumble down. Mostly yelling and crying for Woody, while Buster was jumping after them barking. They made it to the living room to see him there. They gathered around and begin to shout and bicker. Buster stopped and sat when he heard the bickering. He even glanced at Woody since most the toys were staring at him.

"Alright…" Woody said. "Alright." He said more stern. "Alright! Alright! ENOUGH." He shot out. All the toys stopped.

"I asked you for one night to try and handle things yourself, and you can't even do that." He rubbed his temple. "I wouldn't be surprised if this house burned down." Buzz appeared behind Woody. "Woody works really hard to be your leader. He makes sure everything is in order. That everyone is getting along. You can't even give him one night?" Buzz said crossing his arms. All the toys looked at one another ashamed.

"Well if it wasn't for the piece of pork here taking my pieces none of this would've happen." Mr. Potato commented, his wife fidgeting a bit.

"OH. This is MY fault?" Hamm said in a slight growl. "We were playing around. Remember that in the beginning. You know we are toys. Toys play." Hamm remarked back.

"Oh yeah and then what about-" The two bickering had once again cause the other toys to start bickering. Yelling amongst each other.

Woody and Buzz stared their shoulders slumped. They gave all the toys blank expressions.

"…" Buzz turned to Woody. "Wanna look at the stars?"

Woody turn to him placing a sweet smile on his lips. "Yeah."

The space ranger grinned walking hand and hand with the cowboy out to the doggy door that was for Buster. "I could even show you where my planet is." He told Woody. With the toys still up in their feud to not even notice the toy had left to the outside world.

"Oh yeah?" Woody let out a warm laugh. It was a laugh Buzz hadn't really heard before. It was sweet and liquidly. "I would love to see that then." He said. Buzz grinned at himself knowing he had won the heart of the Sheriff. Lying in the grass, continuing their date, counting the stars.

* * *

I need to make something more romantic and worth reading..ufu.


End file.
